Dos son mejor que uno
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Rogue frunció el ceño ante la persona que se había sentado a su lado, sin su consentimiento y para hacerle una propuesta que no le interesaba. Después de todo él trabajaba solo. Y aun así eran los dragones gemelos, al fin y al cabo no podía negarle nada a Sting.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #02 Dos son mejor que uno. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Sting y Rogue y mención al resto de Sabertooth. Dado que me pedí a Sabertooth para la tabla escribiré mucho de ellos, de todos un poco.

**Extensión: **1.121

**Notas:** Mi primer fic para mi primera tabla, que emoción *se limpia una lagrima*. SIN SPOILERS. Ubicado mucho antes del regreso de Fairy tail, más o menos cuando Rogue llegaría al gremio. Hay BL para quién quiera verlo, he dicho.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son mejor que uno.<strong>

Rogue frunció el ceño justo antes de voltear la vista para contemplar a la persona sentada a su lado, sentada sin su consentimiento, ni siquiera le agradaba su compañía.

El otro no pareció notar lo no-grata que era su presencia, o más bien no quiso notar, porque siguió como si nada, a la espera de una respuesta, respuesta obvia, si a Rogue le preguntaran.

–Por supuesto que no, trabajo solo.

–Eso ya lo note, yo igual, ¿a qué tenemos mucho en común? –El Cheney alzo la ceja, ¿el también trabajaba solo? Pues en ese preciso instante no se notaba.

–Trabajo solo, y de no hacerlo eres la ultima persona con la que formaría equipo.

Su interlocutor no pareció molesto ante su honestidad, al contrario, se le pego más.

–Yo también trabajo solo, o más bien trabajaba.

–¿Trabajaba?

–Claro, ahora seremos equipo.

–¿Eres sordo?

–¿Tú eres nuevo?

–De verdad. –No pudo contener el sarcasmo en su voz–, no lo había notado, si que tienes luces.

–Eres bastante desagradable, aunque supongo que debí esperarlo.

–¿Esperarlo?

–Claro, ni que alguien que siguiera al Redfox fuera a ser amable.

Recién entonces la conversación capto su verdadero interés, pero si era bueno para algo era para disimular. Las piedras aparentaban más emociones.

–¿El Redfox?

–Los chicos. –Con la cabeza señalo señalo al resto del gremio–, comentaron que seguías a Redfox.

–¿Y eso qué?

–Yo seguía a Natsu-san.

–¿Salamander?

–Ese mismo, ya vez. –El chico sonrió–, tenemos mucho en común.

–Lo dudo.

–¿Por qué?

–Mi único interés en Gajeel es derrotarlo.

–Ese también es mi único interés. –Una nueva sonrisa por parte del rubio–, si que somos iguales, ¿ya vez?

–¿Y solo por eso quieres formar equipo conmigo?

–Bueno, aparte de Natsu-san no he conocido ningún otro Dragon Slayer.

–Dudo que lo hayas conocido.

–Es un decir, señor sabelotodo.

–Entonces, ¿el que seamos ambos Dragon Slayer te hes motivo suficiente para formar un equipo?

–Ya lo dije, tenemos mucho en común.

–Me sigue pareciendo poco.

–Ambos somos Dragon Slayers, queremos derrotar a los Dragon Slayers de Fairy Tail, tenemos gatos. –Bien, en ese punto si parecían bastantes similitudes, pero para él seguían siendo insuficientes–, además. –La mirada de su acompañante dio a entender que ese era el verdadero meollo del asunto–, ambos lo creemos.

–¿Qué cosa?

–Que están vivos.

Esperaba que su silencio no le estuviese dando al otro una idea equivocada, porque no quería que la tuviera.

–Los otros. –Volvió a señalar con la cabeza al grupo de más allá–, se rieron de mi cuando lo dije la primera vez, y ahora volvieron a reírse, diciéndome que tenía un igual, no es que te considere como tal. –Le dirigió una mirada critica–, pero si trabajo solo es porque no hay nadie con quién pueda trabajar, y dado que creemos lo mismo, no tengo porque sentirme tan solo dentro del gremio. –Se alejo un poco, recostándose en el asiento–. A menos, claro, que a ti te guste estar solo.

Ante el monologo ajeno se mantuvo en silencio, pero la mirada que nuevamente le dirigieron le apremio por una respuesta.

–No me gusta estar solo, es lógico.

–Bueno, no podía saberlo, no con esas pintas de gótico que te traes.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, siento recién consciente de que en algún momento la mueca había desaparecido.

–Muy gracioso. –Bastaba mirarlo para saber que no eran compatibles, ¿de donde había sacado ese demente la idea de que podían hacer equipo?

–Mira, yo solo digo, si te quieres pasar el resto de tu estancia en el gremio...

–No me consideras fuerte, ¿por qué no haces equipo con alguien a quien consideres tu igual? –Lo reto con la mirada, sonrió en cuanto vio que había logrado que el otro frunciera el ceño.

–Orga no está mal, pero prefiere salir con Rufus, y de todos modos nuestras magias no son iguales ni compatibles. –Lo vio lanzar un suspiro de cansancio–. Y ni hablar de la señorita, ella si que es un dolor en el culo. –Quiso reír, pero no lo hizo para no darle ideas al otro y que pensara que estaba de alguna manera logrando convencerlo–. Además, eres un Dragon Slayer, no creo que seas débil, simplemente no creo que seas mi igual.

–¿Por qué?

–Ese es Natsu-san.

–Ya.

–De cualquier manera, si tienes varias cosas para ser mi igual.

–Lo que digas.

–Pero ese lugar lo ocupa Natsu-san.

–¿Cuando acaba tu monologo de enamorada?

–¡Oye!

Ahora si no pudo evitar sonreír y lanzar una leve carcajeada, su acompañante lo miro con curiosidad.

–Muy gracioso.

–¿Verdad? –pregunto para picarlo.

–¿Vas a ir conmigo a una misión o no?

–Ya te dije que trabajo solo.

–Bueno, pero no tiene porque ser así. Y Lector y Frosh podrían divertirse juntos, seria ideal.

No pudo evitar pensarlo y dirigir una mirada a su compañero, parecía estar divirtiéndose junto al otro gato. Quizás por eso, y solo por eso, podría aceptar. Vale que sonaba a excusa, pero no lo era, de verdad.

–Además, ambos somos Dragon Slayer y a su manera dos con magias compatibles. –Claro, luz y oscuridad, más cutre no podía sonar–, haríamos un buen equipo, que es lo que Sabertooth necesita.

–¿Cuanto tiempo vas a estar molestándome con esto?

–El que haga falta, Lector me dijo que era buena idea, acostumbro escuchar a Lector.

A Frosh probablemente le agradase la idea, tendría con quien estar. No era una excusa, aunque no le molestase hacer equipo con... con el Eucliffe.

–Pues...

–¿Y bien?

–Solo una vez, trabajo solo, ¿entendido?

–¡Vale! –Por alguna razón la sonrisa ajena se le hizo contagiosa–. ¡Seremos el mejor dúo de Fiore! –¿Qué parte de "solo una vez" no entendió?–, ya veras que si. ¡Vamos por una misión!

No tardo en arrepentirse, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Siguió al otro, quién cogió un papel del panel de misiones y se lo tendió.

–Bien, ¡vamos! –La sonrisa en su rostro se ensancho–, será pan comido, ya sabes lo que dicen. –Le sonrió–, dos son mejor que uno. ¡Vamos a convertirnos en el mejor equipo de Sabertooth! ¡Lector! –Llamo a su pequeño compañero, mientras él seguía preguntándose si ese tipo lo había odio.

¡¿Qué solo seria una vez?!

Solo una vez haría equipo con él.

Solo una vez aceptaría que comieran juntos.

Solo una vez lo acompañaría a pasear por la ciudad.

Solo una vez lo dejaría dormir en su cama.

Solo una vez aceptaría su compañía, nunca más.

Pero aún así eran los dragones gemelos de Sabertooth.

Dos son mejores que uno, y él nunca podía negarle nada a Sting.

Aunque se lo propusiera una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
